


Search and Seizure

by DroughtofApathy



Series: A Thousand Lifetimes [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Clueless alien finds a human crewmember's vibrator, F/F, Hilarity Ensues, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroughtofApathy/pseuds/DroughtofApathy
Summary: Whilst conducting room checks aboard a space vessel, a clueless alien discovers a fascinating object in a hidden box. One request for the owner to show her how it works, and suddenly they're naked in bed together. What a delightful chance for inter-species education.





	Search and Seizure

After the fifth time Soffi Orogian was caught with illegal contraband the captain instated a new rule stating that the ship’s safety lieutenant, Gezera Meezeem, would be entitled to conduct random and unannounced search and seizures of the crew’s quarters. Anything not permitted aboard would be confiscated and a report drawn up. In addition to consequences for those caught with illegal items, those _not_ found guilty of holding anything would be rewarded. Both a deterrent and an incentive.

None of the crew thought very highly of this new rule, least of all Gezera Meezeem. The last thing she wanted was another tedious responsibility on top of her already lengthy list. As far as she was concerned, it did not matter what the crew chose to stash away in their rooms, be it illegal alcohol or smuggled knickknacks.

But Gezera approached this new job with the same rigid efficiency and adherence to protocol as she did everything. The captain perhaps hoped that assigning the job to Gezera would, in and of itself, be a warning. Few crew members cared to be viewed negatively by the scrupulous woman. She demanded respect and in turn, those who lost hers felt the shame for weeks, months even. No one wanted to be caught red-handed by Gezera Meezeem. The look of unamused judgment alone was punishment enough.

Gezera had developed a foolproof system. She couldn’t routinely check every single crew member’s room every day, but she made a point to go to each quarter at least once a month. In the case of repeat offenders like Soffi Orogian, multiple times.

They’d just recently stopped off for shore leave, giving crew members plenty of opportunity to snag illegal knickknacks. Gezera, who didn’t engage in such frivolous activities, took that time to plan her attack. She scanned her list, briefly pausing over Tuscana Wright’s name. Tuscana was one of the only humans aboard, and more of a stickler for rules than Gezera herself.

The very idea that Tuscana Wright could be in possession of so much as an unauthorized ration of crackers would have caused a complete scandal. The perfect cover, Gezera thought cynically, for someone who had something to hide. Humans always were a tricky species.

The safety lieutenant keyed into Tuscana’s room, not bothering to knock. She knew the ship’s head of astrometrics wouldn’t be roused from her post for anything short of attack or alcohol.

As head of a department, Tuscana had a larger room than most. Not that she took much advantage of it. Tuscana’s quarters held the bare minimum: a bed, a desk, a chest of drawers. There were half a dozen books neatly lined up on the desk next to a cup of two pens and a stylus. A small jewelry box contained a simple gold chain and a somewhat tarnished ring. Crew members were permitted a certain amount of non-regulation jewelry to be worn off-duty only so Gezera moved on.

Tuscana’s drawers held the exact amount of allotted clothing, all neatly folded and pressed. Her shoes were shined and placed perfectly aligned. In the small bathroom adjoining the room, Gezera found nothing amiss. Just some toiletries and a somewhat frivolous bathing sponge Gezera was told was called a ‘loofah.’ Not regulation, she knew, but not prohibited.

After checking all the obvious places, Gezera methodically combed through both rooms for any potential loose floorboards or panels.

“Ah,” Gezera murmured, tapping a false bottom in a small box of personal affects. The photographs, hair clip, and handful of shells were all allowed, so Gezera kept going. She carefully removed them from the box, laying them on the desk, before jimmying the false bottom up.

Gezera peered down at the strange objects. She removed a plastic-wrapped tube, vaguely recalling that human females used these strange apparatuses during their menstrual cycles. Entirely rudimentary, she thought, putting it aside. Technically speaking, no one on the crew used these ‘tampons’ as they were rather wasteful and a poor allotment of resources. Gezera knew, from poking around in the bathroom, that like everyone else aboard, Tuscana used the more environmentally and space-ship friendly cups available. The safety officer supposed the tampon wasn’t contraband, and it seemed prudent for Tuscana to have one around. Just in case.

The strange bright purple device, however. That definitely seemed like something of interest. Gezera held it up curiously. The surface was smooth, save for what looked like the control panel. One button had a plus sign, the other a minus. When Gezera pressed the plus sign, the little device hummed to life, vibrating softly in her hand. A less stoic individual might have done something unsightly like shriek or drop the offending device, but Gezera merely blinked. Experimentally, she pressed the button again, feeling how the mysterious object moved even  faster. Another few pushes and the device began humming in intervals.

Logically speaking, she deduced, if the plus button turned the device on, the minus button would turn it off. The object stopped vibrating. Gezera turned it around several times, trying to work out the function. It didn’t appear dangerous, but one never knew with these human inventions.

Unsure of the object’s name or purpose, Gezera was unsure if she could legally confiscate it. With no other option, Gezera tapped her communication device.

“Meezeem to Wright,” she said.

“Wright here,” Tuscana answered after a brief pause. “How can I be of service, Lieutenant?”

“I am conducting a room inspection of your quarters, Lieutenant Wright, and have discovered an object of note,” Gezera said in a clipped tone.  “Please report to your quarters at your earliest convenience.”

“I’ll be there immediately,” Tuscana said after a pregnant pause. “Wright out.” Gezera waited patiently until the door slid open and Tuscana stepped inside, looking unsure and a little nervous behind her otherwise unflappable expression. The moment she saw Gezera holding the object in question, her pale face turned a shade of red comparable to her hair. After extensive time spent with Tuscana, Gezera knew this was called ‘blushing’ and it happened when she was particularly embarrassed or angry.

“Explain the function of this device,” Gezera said, beckoning Tuscana forward. Tuscana wouldn’t meet Gezera’s eye.

“It’s, um, it’s not dangerous or- that is- uh- I- um…” Tuscana fidgeted. Actually fidgeted. Gezera raised an eyebrow suspiciously, not saying a word as Tuscana continued to stammer her way through an explanation.

“Is it a pleasure device?” Gezera asked bluntly. “As I understand it, you humans are ever so embarrassed about these things.”

From the guilty flush on Tuscana’s face, Gezera assumed she’d guessed correctly. “Please don’t report this,” she said with a wince. “I know it’s not necessarily allowed, but there’s no specific rule against, er, ‘pleasure devices’ and it would just be too humiliating.”

“I see no reason to confiscate such an item,” Gezera said, holding the strange object up. Tuscana winced, flexing her fingers. “I am curious…Tell me, Lieutenant. How is this a source of human sexual pleasure?  My limited knowledge of the subject is not sufficient to come to any conclusions.”

“Oh, my god. I am not drunk enough for this conversation,” Tuscana said, rubbing her eyelids tiredly. “Um, look. Gezera. If you’re really that curious, why don’t we meet sometime next week when we’re both off-duty one night. We can talk as…friends. Would that work for you?”

Gezera tilted her head, considering it. On one hand, it seemed a frivolous use of free time. On the other hand, she liked Tuscana and wouldn’t mind spending a bit of time with her. She nodded and said, “yes, that would be acceptable. I…your candidness is appreciated. Tuscana.” Tuscana smiled slightly and held out her hand, raising an eyebrow pointedly. Gezera handed the woman back her ‘pleasure device’ and nodded as she exited, checking off her list. She still had several more rooms to visit. Starting with Soffi Orogian.

By the time Tuscana contacted her about their meeting, Gezera had almost forgotten. There had been a minor incident involving an illegal pet Soffi Orogian had been hiding underneath her bed, and then a small scuffle in the mess hall.

When Tuscana at last invited Gezera to her quarters, the safety officer was almost relieved. She made her way to the Lieutenant’s quarters, interested to learn this fascinating aspect of humanity. Her grandmother had been human, though Gezera never knew her.

“Hello, Gezera,” Tuscana greeted. Gezera raised an eyebrow in surprise at Tuscana’s casual dress. She’d taken her hair out of the regulation bun, letting it fall in loose curls around her shoulders, and she wore just her uniform undershirt and a pair of loose cotton pants.

“Tuscana,” Gezera replied, stepping inside. Tuscana offered her something to drink, and motioned for her to sit down. Gezera perched herself on the uncomfortable desk chair across from Tuscana who sat crosslegged on her bed, the box holding the ‘pleasure device’ in her lap.

“I’m a little surprised you don’t know what a vibrator is,” Tuscana said, and she looked to be trying to keep her blush in check. “I mean, surely you have something similar for your species. You- ah, from what I’ve read, the Sherill people are very anatomically similar to humans.”

“Biologically perhaps we are similar,” Gezera said, interested to have a cultural exchange with this human. “But our customs place very little emphasis, if any, on sexual pleasure. My people do not…engage in such frivolities. We have advanced far enough technologically that sex is no longer necessary to continue our existence. The Sherill do not have sex.”

Tuscana’s mouth opened slightly in surprise. “What? Not at all? Oh, okay. Well, I guess we’re going to be here longer than I thought. Um, are you sure you want to learn about all this then? I don’t wish to offend if it’s something taboo in your culture.”

Gezera thought about Tuscana’s words for a long moment. She still did not see the logic in sex, but was open to learning. It was important, she believed, to be educated about other cultures and in humanity, as she understood it, sex was important. “Besides,” she added. “I am one-eighth human, after all. Clearly someone in my family must have engaged in this act in the past. I must be willing to hear these strange aspects of my genetics. Please, proceed.”

“Um, okay. Well, this is a vibrator, as I said. It, uh, vibrates,” Tuscana said lamely, grimacing at her lack of eloquence.

“Really,” Gezera deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. “How…informative. Clearly not implied at all.”

“Oh, shut up,” Tuscana said, flushing. “Okay, right. It’s a sex toy. That is, human women, though some men use them too, use them to achieve sexual pleasure. It can be used with a partner, but most women use them to masturbate. That is, uh, sexually stimulate yourself. By yourself. So, there are a lot of types of vibrators out there. This one’s fairly simple. It just turns on like this.” She pressed the plus button, and the vibrator hummed to life. “So, this part here is where the motor is. That’s causing it to vibrate, and that’s the part you press against your genitals. It’s pleasurable and some women orgasm from the stimulation.”

“I don’t understand,” Gezera said, leaning forward slightly. “How would that be enjoyable against one’s genitals? Would the area not go numb from such vibrating? And what is orgasm?”

“Okay, um, right,” Tuscana said, biting at her lip. “Sorry, just give me a moment to word this. I wasn’t prepared to teach sex education tonight. Okay, so the clitoris – you do know what a clitoris is, right? No?! Um, do the Sherill have clitorises? It’s this little nublike thing near the top of your vulva. It’s usually covered by a small bit of skin and it has some of the most nerve endings in the body which is why touching it feels so good. . Maybe you call it something else.”

“I am unsure,” Gezera said hesitantly. She liked to think she knew a good deal about her species’ anatomy, and that she might have this feature she’d never heard of before. “And you say it is pleasurable to touch? So, this vibrator pleasures the clitoris. I believe I may require a demonstration. Show me.”

Tuscana gasped, eyes widening in shock. “Gezera! You can’t just ask someone to masturbate for you! It’s…it’s…oh...oh, god. I can’t believe I’m considering it. Okay, look. You can’t tell anyone about this. Promise. Swear it, actually.”

“I swear it on my honor,” Gezera vowed. “And thank you for indulging my interest, Tuscana.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Tuscana said, standing up. She slowly pushed her pants down and off, leaving her bare-legged. Gezera observed her long legs admiringly. She’d never seen Tuscana out of uniform before so to see her standing in just a pair of simple cotton underwear was quite a change. The taller woman, flushed and hesitant, laid back on her bed, propping her upper half up against the pillows.

“Now you press the device against your vulva?” Gezera asked, leaning forward even more to get a better view.                                                

“Um, not exactly,” Tuscana said, slowly running her fingertips over her neck. “I mean, I could, I suppose. But most women would find just doing it without being turned on less pleasurable. I’ve got to get warmed up first, so to speak. Um, I usually like to- to stroke my erogenous zones first. So, the neck, the lips, that sort of thing. My, ah, my breasts.”

Tuscana gently squeezed her right breast, pinching the nipple on her left one. Gezera saw her nipples harden underneath her undershirt. The taller woman moaned quietly, biting at her bottom lip. As if by instinct, her long legs parted, displaying her crotch.

“And this moisture spot on your underwear? This is normal?” Gezera asked, staring at the darker bit right at Tuscana’s vulva. Tuscana nodded, turning a dark shade of red.

“Yes, that’s- oh, that’s normal. It’s what we want,” Tuscana explained, rolling her nipples even harder. “The moisture is a good lubricant. Makes things more pleasurable than touching things when they’re dry. Um, yeah. Oh… So, when you’re aroused, blood flows to down there and it makes things more sensitive and pleasurable to touch. There are lots of ways to get turned on. Sometimes just thinking about something can do the trick.”

“I fail to see how thought can lead to the reaction you’re having right now,” Gezera said dryly. The wet spot had become even more pronounced by now.

“You mean- you mean you’ve never fantasized about something and gotten turned on?” Tuscana asked. “You’ve never thought about someone you found attractive? Never imagined yourself kissing them or touching them? Or maybe imagined how they looked?”

“I don’t have the time to devote to such things,” Gezera said, a little dismissively. She realized perhaps this would be insulting to Tuscana so she said perhaps she would attempt in the future. Then, she inquired what Tuscana thought about to turn herself on.

“Uh, most humans aren’t going to share that sort of thing,” Tuscana said. “But, um, right now…Right now the fact that you’re, uh, watching me is pretty arousing, I guess. This isn’t something I ever do in front of anyone, you know. Um, okay. I’m ready. Just- oh, there’s no point in modesty now.”

Tuscana lifted he hips, slipping off her wet underwear. She spread her legs once more, glancing over at Gezera who looked fascinated. Gezera asked if she could come closer to observe. Tuscana nodded, moving over to accommodate the other woman’s small form on the bed.

Gezera saw her squirm slightly under her intense gaze. She finally used her hand to gently spread her lips, revealing reddish-pink skin, glistening with moisture.

“This is the clitoris,” she said, pulling back a bit of skin to reveal a small feature just as Tuscana had described. Gezera leaned in for a closer look, trying to remember if she had seen anything like it on herself. Her genitals looked rather different in color and size to Tuscana’s, but it made sense. Tuscana was a much taller woman. Everything else looked basically the same.

Tuscana lightly grazed the engorged bit with her finger, shuddering as she did so. She reached for the vibrator, switching it on. “It’s too sensitive for me to have any direct contact,” she said, slowly moving the vibrator around her clitoris in small circles. “But this is good. Oh, f- yes, that’s good.” Her eyes fluttered shut.

Gezera watched, intrigued by the wetness she saw at Tuscana’s entrance. It slowly slid down, coating the pink lips of her vulva and spreading to her anus and the mattress below. Tuscana moaned, and all of a sudden, Gezera felt a tad bit warm. She ignored her slight discomfort, not wanting to miss anything in this fascinating lesson in human pleasure.

To her credit, Tuscana tried to keep up a relatively consistent explanation of what she was doing and why, but her voice grew breathier and breathier, her sentences fragmented and broken, devolving into gasping curses and pleas.

Her knuckles that gripped the toy were white, and she kept rocking her hips into her hand, faster and faster. “Oh, god!” She moaned, her previously low and throaty voice rising a good octave in her pleasure.

Gezera swallowed, her mouth uncharacteristically dry as she took in this debauched spectacle. There was something about Tuscana Wright, a normally prim and proper woman, acting so uninhibited that Gezera found strangely alluring. Inside her regulation boots, her toes curled, matching her clenched fingers digging into her thighs. My, it was hot. She wiped at the back of her neck in irritation. Surely her body could hold off its discomfort for just another moment so Gezera could fully take in this important lesson on human sexuality.

“Oh, fuck!” Tuscana gasped, throwing her head back, her red hair fanning out against the standard-issued pillows. “Oh, god! Yes! I’m cumming. I- oh!” Her entire body jerked and spasmed and she continued to cry out in what Gezera thought was pleasure. She grew slightly concerned when Tuscana kept jerking and her eyes rolled back but at last the other woman melted into the bed, boneless and sated. The vibrator still buzzed away, having fallen to the bed just between her long legs.

“That’s an orgasm,” Gezera said breathlessly, wiping at her forehead with the back of her free hand. The other hand, the one that had been holding the vibrator, still rested on her pubic bone “Christ, I should have an audience more often.” She was joking. At least, Gezera thought that tone meant she was joking. Her current state meant she was a bit distracted, which just wouldn’t do. The Sherill did not get ‘distracted.’

“Are you okay?” Tuscana asked, struggling to prop herself up. She took in Gezera’s flushed appearance; her dilated pupils, her rapid breathing, her constant need to wet her lips. “It wasn’t too much for you? I’m not normally- okay, I _am_ usually that loud, but, um…”

“I believe,” Gezera said, accounting for all of the strange symptoms she was feeling. “That I am aroused. This ‘masturbating’ activity. I would like to attempt.”

“I mean, sure,” Tuscana said, still trying to catch her breath. “You can do it whenever you want, uh, within reason. Did you want- oh…oh, you mean right now. Oh, uh. Sure. Did you- shall I lay a towel down for you?”

“That would be acceptable,” Gezera said, already efficiently stripping out of her clothes. Unlike her human friend, she had no qualms about nudity. The Sherill were, despite their negative views on sex, very open about their bodies as natural and not a matter of shame. A strange contradiction, Gezera was just now realizing.

She turned and caught Tuscana staring. Lips parted, breathing once more erratic, gaze fixed on her slender form. Gezera felt a swell of pride as she concluded her body made Tuscana aroused. She laid down, positioning her pelvis just over the towel.

“Normally people shouldn’t share toys,” Tuscana explained, dragging her gaze away from between Gezera’s legs. “But, well, I cleaned it thoroughly and since you’ve never been with anyone anyway I suppose it’s safe. I’m clean too, uh, in terms of STIs and such. But you don’t have to use the toy if you don’t want. It’s just as good with your fingers.”

“I will try both,” Gezera said. “Experimentation is key to finding the most efficient outcome.” Tuscana sighed.

“It’s not a chore, Gezera,” Tuscana said patiently. “You shouldn’t masturbate just to reach orgasm. You should do it because it feels good. Getting there isn’t the measure of success or failure. You’re too tense right now. Just because you’re turned on doesn’t mean it’s go time just yet. Relax first. Find what you like.”

Gezera nodded, doing her best to relax like she’d seen Tuscana do. Relaxation didn’t come easy to her. Even more so than most of her species, Gezera never relaxed. It felt wrong not to be constantly holding herself tight and thinking of everything she needed to do. Her lists made her feel comfortable, not sitting back and clearing the mind.

She took a deep breath, forcing her mind to let go of the notion that she had to finish. Gezera traced her neck and breasts like she’d seen Tuscana do. She looked curiously down at her nipples. She’d seen them like this before; hard, stiff, areolas puckered and darker than usual, but she’d always chalked it up to being cold. This seemed different. She ran a finger over one experimentally, making a small “hmm” noise. It felt fine. Nothing like what she’d expected given Tuscana’s reaction to hers being touched.

Perhaps the Sherill were just less sensitive than humans. She would have to conduct more research to say that with certainty. Maybe it was she was just insensitive or Tuscana particularly affected.

She glanced up at Tuscana, startled to see such lust in her eyes as she stared at the stiff buds. Just to see what would happen, Gezera gave her nipple a slight pinch. She inhaled sharply. Not because it felt particularly good, but because of the way Tuscana licked her lips and made a small groan in the back of her throat.

Gezera was wet. She knew she was wet. The cleanly woman expected to be disturbed by the mess between her thighs, but she wasn’t. Natural, Tuscana had said. Good, even.

She let a hand drift between her legs, but the moment she touched her clitoris – for yes, the Sherill did have them – she jerked away, hissing.

“You’re too sensitive there for direct contact, probably,” Tuscana reminded. “Try touching it with the hood in place. Yes, like that. Is that better?” Gezera nodded, wide-eyed. She bit at her bottom lip, marveling at how she’d never felt such a wonderful sensation before.

“Oh,” she gasped, tilting her head back. The clip holding her hair back dug into her scalp. Impatiently, she sat up slightly and reached back to toss it aside. Gezera shook her long hair loose. That Tuscana gasped and shivered slightly at the sight did not go unnoticed.

More comfortable, Gezera once again resumed her tentative exploration. The moisture between her legs didn’t feel sticky exactly, but it did feel more viscus than normal water. She blinked, refocusing on her pleasure. Later she could examine the biological aspects. Now she just wanted to feel.

She continued to rub at her clit, trying various speeds and pressures. It all felt good, but nothing seemed to be working. Frustration and impatience welled up, and in her haste, Gezera began to lose her stride. She grit her teeth as her wrist began to cramp up.

Growling, she flopped back onto the pillows, wrenching her hand away. “This is futile. Obviously, I am inadequate at this. Perhaps finishing is not everything, but I would very much like to experience orgasm, and I just cannot-” she huffed again, resisting the childish urge to punch the mattress with her fist.

“Maybe…maybe I could…help?” Tuscana offered, blushing. “I mean, I know it’s unorthodox, and if we do this I’m sure it crosses some line somewhere. But, I suppose if I put my hand over yours and…guide you?”

“Acceptable,” Gezera said, shifting over so Tuscana could lay next to her. But though Tuscana moved to her left, she hesitated.

“It can’t just be ‘acceptable’ Gezera,” she said, looking her in the eye. “This- for humans this is a _deeply_ intimate act. I need to know you’re not just okay with this, but you want it. You want…me.”

“I want you,” Gezera said without hesitation. “I can’t claim to know all there is to know about sex, but I know I’ve desired you all night. Perhaps longer, if I reflect on my previous reactions now that I can properly categorize them. Please, touch me.” And that was more than good enough for Tuscana.

She scooted even closer, placing her larger hand over Gezera’s small one. Slowly, carefully, she maneuvered Gezera’s fingers, watching for every twitch, every gasp, just to make sure she was okay.

Gezera shuddered. Though it felt lovely, what she and Tuscana were doing, she had no illusions about what it was that truly made her whimper with need. It was Tuscana’s reassuring presence, pressed up against her side, her breasts warm against her arm, her hip digging into her side, that really did it for the Sherill.

“Oh!” She arched her back, her exclamation a small whisper rather than a shout. Tuscana must have felt she was probably close because she did not change her pressure.

“Relax,” Tuscana whispered. “Just let yourself feel. Don’t try to force it, Gezera. Just feel. That’s it. Come on. You’re so close.”

Gezera didn’t know how she could possibly do justice what she was feeling. It was the most exquisite bliss in the world. She couldn’t hold back her soft groans. Unused to feeling so out of control, Gezera could only let Tuscana’s fingers guide her.

“Oh!” Gezera gasped. “Oh, I- what- oh!” Her body seemed to have a mind of its own because she couldn’t stop from arching up in pleasure as a wonderful sensation traveled between her legs and spread throughout her middle. She could hear Tuscana whispering something to her. No doubt something encouraging and soothing, but all she could focus on was her glorious climax.

At last, she sank back down to the bed, her breathing coming short and quick. Flushed and pleasantly dazed, she sighed contentedly.

“Was it good for you?” Tuscana quipped. She’d yet to move her hand. Gezera found she quite liked it there.

“What a wonderful experience,” Gezera said, resting her head on Tuscana’s shoulder. “I- mmhhmm, I really must replicate this sensation again. Is this something all humans do? I wonder…perhaps I should relay this information to my people. Tuscana, do you think we might do this again in the future? Only, well…” She felt almost uncharacteristically bashful as a thought crossed her mind. “It is my understanding humans have courtship rituals.”

“Maybe in the 20th century,” Tuscana said with a soft laugh. Gezera stiffened, disliking being laughed at. Tuscana brushed a lock of Gezera’s hair aside, soothing her. “Gezera, I would find it very _acceptable_ indeed to be courted by you.”

“Oh, yes, alright,” Gezera said, smiling slightly. She curled slightly into Tuscana’s arms, feeling very warm. She knew it was frivolous to remain in Tuscana’s bed when she could have been working on her reports for tomorrow, but Tuscana was just so soft and warm. She sighed, deciding it would only be logical to stay. After all, she knew she’d never achieve any progress in her current state. “Are you going to keep that undershirt on all night? Only, it’s rather rough, isn’t it?”

Tuscana giggled, sitting up. And without any hesitation she lifted the sweat-soaked undershirt up and over her head. “Well?” She cupped a small breast teasingly.

“Very acceptable,” Gezera murmured, pulling Tuscana back down to the bed. Very acceptable indeed.


End file.
